


the frog who leapt through time

by p3paula



Series: p3paula tries KHR Discord Octoberfest 2017 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Author is a Pantser, Author regrets waking up at 4am, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, KHR discord Octoberfest 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3paula/pseuds/p3paula
Summary: He was a Varia Officer, he'll keep fighting til he dies- he'll face death with dignity... and maybe he'll see his family again.Except the Hell ring from Kawahira (he was the successor of Hell- what.), the Vongola Mist Ring (Chrome followed his Master and her family to death soon after), the Gesso Mist Ring (Byakuran shoved it in his hand along the others because Boss- Xanxus was not processing anymore), and the Varia Ring (entrusted to him by Mammon) all ignited and brought him to the very beginning.The Time-travel AU that Fran never asked for...





	the frog who leapt through time

**Author's Note:**

> Our server is hosting an event this October, so here I am trying my hand at this.  
> (As if inktober isn't hard enough *laughs nervously*)
> 
> This work may or may not be continued in the future. Yes, it is currently a one-shot.

**(1) There was a Frog who lived at the bottom of a deep, dark well.** _  
_

_"No son of mine have these demonic powers!"_

_"Mama, wait-"_

_"My dear, I cannot take care of a child with my condition-"_

_"No! If you love me, if you love my grandson that much, you take care of him, Mother!"_

_"But child, he just has flames--"_

_"I am not interested in knowing! I want him normal and he has indigo flames! He's anything but--"_

_"Mama-"  
_

_"I am not your Mother. And you are no Son of mine."_

_*Slam*_

**Now, the Little Frog had been living at the bottom of this old well since he was born.**

**He had never been to the outside world.**

**Sometimes, he sees birds and turtles, and they share stories of his world and theirs.**

**But none would stay with him, and he cannot leave his well.**

**Until one day, something else came...**

_"Found you, froggy, ushishishi"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"We're the Varia. Now pack up. We don't keep the Boss waiting."_

_"_ _Huh, I didn't know dreams can come true this fast nowadays."_

_"If you're still sleeping, I can fire a bullet between your eyes, small-trash. Let's go."_

_"Rude."_

_"Voi! We've come to take you from here, brat, hurry up-"  
_

_"My grandmother?"_

_"Ah, we've placed her in a foster home, hun. She needed it, doesn't she?"_

_"Foster homes cost money- we don't have that."  
_

_"Mou, we've already paid for it, and in exchange, you'll come with us."_

_"That's slavery." Spluttering sounds ensued._

_"How do I know you aren't lying?"_

_"We're not. Family doesn't lie to one another, kufufufufufu."  
_

_Pause. "Is it okay if I go?"_

_"Ah, so the Varia got here ahead of us, Mukuro-sama, Boss."_

_"More people coming to meet little me?"_

_"They have as much claim as we do-- And with this, Fran can and should do at last what he wants to do."_

**And they were able to get the Frog out of the well.**

**They saw the world together.**

**And the Frog was glad, never bothering to go back to his well.**

* * *

 It began with a little inheritance.

_"What are you doing here Kawahira-san? Xanxus, everyone, put your weapons down."_

_"Sorry to bother you in Christmas, Tsunayoshi, but may I speak with Fran?"_

_Everyone turned from the bespectacled man to the person in question._

_"Me?" Everyone nodded except Squalo, Mukuro, Chrome, Mammon and Xanxus who all stood up with him._

_"I'm afraid this is a matter between this child and me."_

_"Whatever you want to say to the Small Trash, you can say to me, the Boss, the Shark, the Pineapple-bastard or the Baby Boss."_

_"Very well then. Take this ring, Fran--"_

_"Kufufufu, the Hell Ring?"_

_"Mou, what's going on?"_

_"Voi, what are you playing at?"_

_"If you will let him finish, guys?"_

_"Thank you Tsunayoshi- I just have a feeling I should do this. I name you, Fran di Varia, successor to the Hell Master Ring- the Seventh and you can say, "Sky" of the Hell Rings. Also, your 666 Hell Ring will reach its Fortuna in 3 more uses."_

A week later, all reports stated that other known Hell Ring owners have been killed except for Mukuro Rokudo, Mammon and Fran.

Kawahira was gone, major famiglias were informed by Wonomichi. And then the enemy arose from darkness.

**The Frog didn't expect that there was someone that wanted him to stay in his well forever.**

_It was the annual Vongola Christmas ball and the oldest and most known famiglias congregated for a peaceful night. Except when the music stopped ad everyone found themselves frozen before collapsing on the floor._

_"Mother?"_

_"I am not your mother, demon-child, and you are no son of mine. I told you this before already. But I suppose thank you for leading us to the strongest flame users." She smiled coldly, holding a tracker on her right hand._

_No one was capable of moving, as another sound wave echoed and made everyone's head hurt. Somehow, Fran, Mammon and Mukuro can, but they were barely upright from the effort._

_"Kufufufu, how did you get here--"_

_She held her hand up and on her ring finger, the Segno Hell Ring glinted._

_"He put a good fight, Kawahira, was it? But he thought flames were everything-- so I killed him, because he wouldn't explain the flames properly."_

_"So why are you here, woman?" Mammon asked, while his flames struggled to cut through the illusions-- for that was what bound everyone else._

_"To rid the world of all of you flame users."_

_And then from her feet, black chains exploded to bind everyone else. Appearing behind the woman was Bermuda von Veckenschtein, except he was bound by his own chains, bleeding around his throat and forced to compliance at another shock of electricity running over his skin._

Everything turned for the worst after that day.

_One moment, there were a huge number of people pouring into the room, with large guns and readying to fire upon them._

_The next moment, darkness descended into the room. Mist flames surrounded everyone._

_There were sounds of gunfire and of bullets hitting stone and hitting people._

_Then it was lifted._

_They were no longer in the Vongola Mansion, Italy. They were in the Japanese branch of the Vongola Famiglia._

_Except there was a price._

_Chrome was frantically on Fran, pressing the whole Vongola Mist ring to his hands, and the other elemental guardian rings to the other members of the Varia famiglia. Her torso was bleeding rapidly, and her left arm had bullet holes._

_Everyone else in her famiglia however, were down on the floor, surrounding Mukuro, powering the long-distance wide-are Mist transportation. All of them with fatal wounds._

_Half of the people transported had been injured and there were a handful that were hit fatally. But it seemed the enemies fired upon the Vongola first and foremost._

_Chrome didn't live past the moment, when Mammon accepted the Mukuro's Hell Ring. Xanxus helped her move to the arcobaleno, and she whispered that she was off to go with everyone else, a code to access the mainframe, and that they're leaving it to the Varia._

The distance allowed them to regroup but for all that Tsuna left safe houses and encryption and whatnot, uncovering a conspiracy that the world wanted to kill all flame users (which was stupid, everyone had flames, but only the few, usually in the mafia, who could access and utilize them), the enemy was prepared. The war waged on, and families were being killed left and right. They might have the power but the enemy had the numbers and somehow, the backing of majority of the countries in the world. 

They didn't see the woman again, except when Byakuran arrived suddenly, wings riddled with wounds.

_"Move, Xanxus, the enemy has found this base." The albino struggled to stand up, as the wings furled protectively around him, slashes and bullet holes peppering the white constructs. Xanxus rushed forward, abandoning the massive map on his desk to help the man to the couch, while Squalo rushed outside to get Lussuria._

_Fran materialized then into the room, as he has taken to spending more time away from the famiglia to avoid them being tracked._

_"Oh good you're here Fran. Sorry but not sorry, I killed your Mother." He gestured to Fran approach as Xanxus moved to the door barely acknowledging his second mist, to holler for the"Suns before an idiot dies out" and grab the emergency medical kit behind his alcohol cabinet._

_"Thanks. How?"_

_"Drained her of blood- since they were using hers to track yours."_

_"Oh so---"_

_"You can stay with your famiglia now." Wild coughing and Xanxus ripped the clothes to see multiple fatal wounds on the Millefiore Boss.  
_

_"You scum, how did you get beaten this easily? Are you actually going down now?"_

_There were approaching footsteps, and yet Byakuran just smiled with bloodstained teeth. "They gather their fear of what they cannot understand. They joined forces to destroy what they cannot comprehend. They rejected what we were... And my Famiglia tried so hard to get away..."_

_The door opened and before anyone could say anything, Byakuran whispered to the smallest window of silence._ _"Yuni's dead."_

_The statement stole their breath and everyone couldn't comprehend._

_Yuni was one of their aces, telling them of the dangerous areas and using her abilities so they can avoid and evade the enemy._

_Taking advantage of the frozen Varia boss, Byakuran snuck a hand in his pocket and pushed the Mare set of rings to frozen hands. Xanxus was still stunned, so he gestured to teal eyes and Fran received them. "Take the Mist, Fran."_

_Everyone thawed immediately and set to motion. Byakuran was another Ace, looking at futures to see possible technology or options they can take to the nightmare, although he found less and less each day, as if their future was being sealed to being killed by the general populace._ _Lussuria, Reborn and Shamal tried their best but before the day ended, Byakuran was dead._

* * *

 The Shimon arrived suddenly to help them move. However, they noticed Enma was gone- and Adelheid answered that he managed to eliminate Bermuda, but at the cost of his life. Their  rings were shattered subsequently, since it seems the enemies are learning to take and destroy the rings.

_Later that night, he woke up suddenly, and rushed to the meeting room of their new base. Mammon stood before the sleeping form of their Boss, and met his eyes head on._

_"Oi, senpai, what are you--" He saw the other Arcobaleno in the room, watching him with glinting eyes, and knew-_

_Knew that Boss tried to stop the strongest from moving to avenge their Sky._

_"Just in case I die, Fran, take care of the famiglia." And from his hand, he removed the Varia Mist Ring and entrusted it to his hands._

_Fran could only accept, but he struggled to state otherwise "No, senpai please-"_

_But the shadows filled his vision and -_

_Next thing he remembers is waking up to Bel's frantic face and Boss' stunned eyes and seeing the Mist Ring of their own famiglia in his hands, alongside a letter._

_It was an apology, a goodbye, and a promise in one letter._

Later that day, the handful of famiglias left stopped dying- although, there were still destruction and they struggled to keep the defense and offense up. 

Fran was unconvinced and proceeded to wrap his famiglia as tight as he can in the mists, Mammon wasn't around to help him anymore.

They were worried for everyone hadn't returned.

_They never did. Days became months and then years._

_A bloodstained letter came upon them by the 3rd year, and it read_

_the will of the Strongest_

_(The war has ended)_

Fran didn't release his Mist immediately.

He considered it before, but last he remembered, the Chiavarone did the day before and there weren't any news from them anymore.

The remaining Shimon assimilated into their ranks.

Somehow they all understood that there was something looming beyond their reach. And a storm has yet to come.

* * *

It arrived in the middle of the night, and the battle raged continuously.

In haste, Bel slammed him down as the ceiling crashed.

And then there was nothing.

He woke up to a morning with a broken body above him.

He stood above rubble and saw a destroyed home and the bodies.

Fran looked upon everything that was lost.

As he watched everything impassively, the rain fell and with them, the tears mixed in.

A moment to remember everything and nothing, in the span of 3 years of peace, 3 years of war, 3 years of fake-peace.

He looked at his hand and saw the Varia Mist Ring. Sighing, he removed it and added it to his necklace, where he placed the other rings.

He'll have to retrieve the others...

_I'm sorry Mammon..._

A gun clicked behind him and he turned-

"Ah, so you're my brother, Fran right?"

The boy had the same face as a woman that abandoned him and then hunted them.

"You really shouldn't have existed." The boy glared.

 _"But I did."_ He answered defiantly.

He remembered all the days he struggled with a demented caretaker, the training as  Varia member, the joy of being with a famiglia.

The people he killed and the nights he woke up Boss or Master or Squalo with nightmares.

And one of the last conversations with Tsuna-- "You live the life you choose."

He glanced away and saw that he was actually surrounded, except this boy was so daring to go ahead than others.

So he moved, like the Varia Officer he is, and everyone else fell before him in their nightmares.

He was Varia, the last even, and he will fight to death and face it with dignity.

As a bullet pierced his heart, he saw that his own half-brother was already falling and departing for death.

**It would be nice if things didn't have to end this way.**

_He didn't realize he used the Hell Ring, having stopped using it when people started giving him their rings._

_He didn't see how the other rings ignited in his necklace._

* * *

  _**"So you failed, mou- such a brat."** _

_**"Kufufufu, I don't think you can berate your successor this badly, Mammon, right Nagi?"** _

_**"Fran tried his best."** _

_**"He's the last one remaining with all the rings of the Flame of Mist."** _

_**"Well as you pointed it out, Torikabuto, this is fine and dandy, but I didn't expect him to use the Fortuna aspect of the Hell ring this late."** _

_**"It's acceptable with this, Kawahira-- normally the Vongola**_ _**Guardians can use this ability, but with the Fortuna of the 666 Hell Ring, and then, instead of just sending him before the war starts, it's given a boost to the ring in the transport."** _

_**"Oh so your'e scrapping the plan to send him to the agreed point of time? Before the war"** _

_**"It will be tricky, because if I send him to a time he does not exist yet, he could stop himself from getting born altogether...  But it would be better if we go that way..."**_

_**"So you mean you had a plan all along?"** _

_**"Ah he woke up."** _

_**"Supposedly we could do this with all holders of the Vongola Ring-"** _

_**"Do what?"** _

_**"Send you back in time."** _

_**"Really?"** _

_**"Really. But as there is no one alive holding one, you're the only allowable participant, since you activated Fortuna, the 667th use of the Hell ring, which is cancelling your death at this moment."** _

_**"So I'll be going alone?"** _

_**"If you want to."** _

_**"Oi, Nagi-"** _

_**"Let's give Fran the option to refuse. It's been a tough decade for him."** _

_**"No, it's okay, Chrome-nee... What's the plan?"** _

_**"..."** _

_**"..."** _

_**"I'm sure."** _

_**"Okay then."** _

* * *

  _A blinding flash of light filled the room and deposited a teal haired male in between two sword fighters. From his position against the wall, Xanxus straightened and noted the two combatants halted, just as the brat- late teens or early twenties, groaned in pain before struggling to sit up._

_Tyr and Squalo glared at on another before glaring at the interruption._

_Said interruption collapsed back to the floor, like a puppet whose strings were suddenly cut down._

_Knowing the two combatants, Xanxus signaled. "Let's delay this battle for another day and deal with the brat first."_

_Both started to protest but agreed- an infiltrator was something you don't see usually in the Varia House._

"So what's with the brat?"

"Boss, he just suddenly appeared during my battle with Tyr."

"I take it he's not part of your famiglia, Xanxus?"

_The buzz of conversation barely passed in Fran's mind as he tried not to succumb to his fatigue. However, as Xanxus and Squalo approached, the tell tale synchronicity, of the rain and the sky he knew for so long, for their flames approached and contacted with his, he reached back, glad that they were alive-- before he fell in deep darkness._

He missed out on hearing Squalo and Xanxus simultaneously curse as his own Mist touched theirs.

* * *

  **"Let me go back to change the past-- change it in such a way that this may never happen again. Even if I have to give up my existence."**

**The Sky and all other Mists looked at one another before nodding.**

**"Your resolve has been accepted, Fran."**

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - The Frog in the Well is a Taiwanese/ Chinese folk story or aesop. I just re-purposed some parts like, the Frog was unable to go out of the well (originally, the Frog didn't want to leave).
> 
> 2 - As Fran's age is not released, I placed him at 9 in canon when he met the Varia (post TYL dream). That means he was 'supposedly' born a year before Xanxus was frozen. Since Tyr's battle is at least 2 years before, it is currently 21+ years from the time he died, or 12+ years since canon started.


End file.
